The Son of the Trigod's Tales
by sonofthetrigod
Summary: Chris Mitchell is offered a choice: turn his back on his old life forever or leave his family to die. Oh and did we mention if he turns his back on his old life he'll gain great power? Rated T for paranoia. Please read and review.
1. I Trade My Life For A Sword

Chapter 1: I Trade My Life For A Sword

I suppose I got what I always wanted: powers, a sword, and even a few good friends, but was the loss of everything I had worth it?

It started in June about a month after I turned sixteen. School had let out just a couple weeks ago and it seemed like the world was full of possibilities. I had just spent a great day at a friend's house playing videogames until my eyes hurt. But it had gotten late so I had decided to head home taking a shortcut through the woods in my neighborhood a place affectionately referred to me and my friends as The Place. I'm not really sure why we called it that but we'd been calling it that as long as I could remember. Several things happened there: fights, imaginary games, digging for treasure, and clubs. I was running along thinking about these things when a hit someone with a THUD. "Oh geez, I'm sorry," I said. I heard a noise like metal on metal and when I looked up there was a man holding a short black sword. "Sir, I'm sorry why are you pointing that sword at me?"

"Oh you're just a kid," the man said and then said in surprise, "You can see it's a sword?"

"Well sir it's either a sword or I'm crazy."

"Interesting," he said and then he began rummaging around in the pockets of his pants and then said, "Aha," and pulled a white card out of his pants and handed it to me. It read:

Nico Di Angelo

Trainer

Half-Blood Hill

Long Island, New York

(800) 009-0009

"Call me in a couple days," he said, "I should be home by then. You should head home."

"Okay, but what's with the sword?"

"I'll explain when you call," he answered.

About ten minutes later I arrived on my street and saw a ton of police cars and a couple fire trucks lined up and down the street. My neighbors were outside _my_ house talking to the cops and then turned too me and yelled, "Hey Chris, come here the cops have to talk to you." _Oh crap!_ I thought, _What have my friends done now? _I'll be the first to admit I don't hang out with the best behaved group of people in the world, one time the cops were called in, I think it was something about "borrowing" an old dude's motorcycle. Do I make trouble? No, I'm usually the voice of reason and good behavior. So why do I hang with them? I've been friends with most of them since we all were in diapers and I can't stand to see them in trouble. "Young man," one of the cops says, "We just recently got a call saying that this house contained hostages. We checked inside no one's there. The fire department got a call that it was on fire which it obviously is not. Any explanation as your neighbors say this is your home?"

"I'm afraid not," I reply, "But if nothing's really wrong can I go inside for a minute?"

"Sure kid, I don't see why not."

I walked inside and called out, "Mom, Dad, Ben, anyone home?" No reply. I walk further into the living room and notice that the lights are off in every room but mine. Curious I walk into my room and standing there dressed in his machine shop clothes, is my father.

No wait, that's not right this guy looks younger then my father by about 15 years in his late 20s or early 30s. "Who are you?" I demand with a shaky voice because I believe this man may have abducted my family and somehow escaped the cops' notice.

"That information can only be divulged with a weighty price, my son, are you willing to pay it?" the stranger said.

"Okay than let me ask a different question. Did you or did you not abduct my family?"

"No, my son I did not."

"Why are you calling me son? My father is Martin Mitchell!"

"I am your father by adoption." Is this guy crazy? I've never been adopted my parents have always been alive and kicking.

"No offense sir but I think you're mistaken."

"No, I am not mistaken. Martin and Jacqualynn Mitchell are your parents by blood yes, but I adopted you as my own long ago when you were only seven."

"What do you mean?"

"When you were seven you were in an accident, correct? You were a flat line, your heart actually stopped beating, and your breathing ceased, am I right? You would not have survived without me and my gift of the powers of 3. It gave you strength did it not? Everyone said your recovery was a miracle. It wasn't it was my gift to you but all gifts come with a price."

"And what was my price?" I asked starting to believe from the deadly serious tone the man was using.

"That you turn your back on your old life forever and never return," he said matter-of-factly.

"Even if I accept what you're saying is true, which I don't by the way, why would I turn away from all that I have?"

"Two reasons: 1) I can give you things you've always wanted and 2) you'll need what it brings you to save your family from Chaos our mutual enemy."

"If I have to give everything up to save my family, I'll do it. But answer my question, who are you?"

"I am the son of Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon in the same way you are mine. I am lord of all three of their realms. I am master of the power of 3. I am Tri-God. And I am your father by way of adoption through power transfer."

"Now what did you mean 'you'd give me things I've always wanted'?"

"Embracing what you are will give you great power, in due time. I know you've always wanted power. I wish I could have given you more power but any power beyond the power of 3 in that stage in your life would've burned out your mortal life force. Oh, and this." As he said this he put out his hand and a sheathed sword appeared in it he handed it to me and instructed me to hook it on the belt loop of my jeans.

"Now what father," I asked, I'd decided to believe him about being a god and stuff because of the sword appearing in his hand.

"I send you to a place where you can train and master your newfound abilities." He snapped his fingers after saying this, the world spun, and everything turned black.


	2. I Meet the Girl of My Dreams

Chapter 2: I Meet the Girl of My Dreams

I'm running. I don't know from who or what, but I'm running through The Place. I come to a cave and run in; I see several unexpected things: a beautiful girl with long black hair holding a sword that is also long and black, my parents, hanging in cages from the ceiling, and my little brother, also holding a sword, this one short and black, that is leaking grey smoke. The girl swipes her sword rather viciously at my brother. I try to call out to him but can't. Then my brother smashes his sword into hers, the hilts lock, and hers is knocked to the ground. Then he slashes at her with his blade and cuts her arm. I hear a voice scream out, "Elysia!" Wait, that's my voice! Why am I calling out _her_ name when she's attacking my little brother? As if in response to this thought everything fuzzes into static.

I wake up to being shaken in a tight grip. My eyes snap open and standing there, gripping my shoulders, is the girl from my dream, Elysia. "Elysia?" I say, confused.

"That's my name," she replies sounding almost as bewildered as I feel, "But how did you know that? I don't think I know you."

"No, you don't know me," I answer, "at least, I don't know you, and yet, I had this dream and in it you…" I trail off because I realized how stupid it sounds.

But she eagerly says, "and in it, I what?"

"You fought my brother," I answer, "Armed with a black sword, it looked like you were trying to kill him."

"I would only try to kill an enemy. What's your brother's name, I can tell you if he's an enemy of mine."

"Ben Mitchell."

"Doesn't ring any bells are you sure it was me you saw in the dream?"

"Positive, because I spoke your name in the dream."

"Who are you anyway?" she asked.

"I'm Christopher Mitchell but please call me Chris. But who are you?"

"I'm Elysia Rook, daughter of Thanatos."

So she has an godly parent too. Interesting

"In case you're wondering who my immortal parent is it's Tri-God."

"That's impossible," Elysia proclaimed, "Tri-God has no mortal children. His power burns out their mortal life force."

"That would be true but I'm his son by way of power transfer all I have are the powers of 3. I don't really know how to use them either. The whole demigod thing is new to me."

"Well come on. I'll take you to see Chiron."

I got up off of the cot I'd been lying down on and followed her out the door.

A few minutes and a quick walk later…

I saw a guy sitting down in a wheel chair; he looked to be in his mid-forties I guess, so, about as old as my dad is. When he looked at me I saw a kind of sadness in his eyes similar to the look I sometimes get from my dad but magnified by about a thousand. It made me think that maybe he was far older. "So my boy, I imagine you must have questions for me," he said.

"Only one Chiron, where on earth am I?"

"Camp Halfblood lad. Now can you answer a few questions for me?"

"Sure, I guess," I replied not entirely sure I trusted these strange people, I mean, I just saw the girl trying to kill my baby brother and this guy is obviously in charge of her, so maybe they're gonna try and kill me too.

"Okay then who is your godly parent?"

"Tri-God," I said instantly.

"My lad despite the aura of power you certainly radiate that is imp-" He suddenly stopped talking because there hovering above my head was a triangle with an eye inside it.

"You were saying?" I asked trying (and failing) not to sound smug.

"I stand corrected," he said his shock evident in his tone, "But how is this possible?"

"When I was about seven I nearly died. I was a flat line when all of a sudden my heart began pumping again. They said it was a miracle, but really it was Tri-God; he transferred power into me to give me strength. He chose me to be his son and wield the power of 3."

"Why are you only coming to camp now?" Elysia asked.

"I wondered that too but my father said that if I became aware of who and what I am I'd have to turn away from my old life forever and while he knew one day it would be the price I'd pay for getting my life back he had no desire to speed it along," I answered.

"So why did you choose to turn your back on your old life?"

"I didn't have a choice. My family…" I trailed off because I wasn't sure that I trusted them yet. Maybe they had abducted my family themselves and that's what my dream had meant… that she had fought my brother.

Chiron looked at me. "You don't trust us," he stated.

"No sir, I don't," I confessed.

"Okay, let's try a different question. How did you arrive here?" he asked.

"My father sent me here."

"Which father?"

I thought about that a moment. "My immortal one," I answered truthfully.

"Do you really believe that your father would send you somewhere where you'd be in danger?"

"No, I suppose not." I answered, reluctantly

"Good, now Elysia take our young friend to the room where he can see our orientation film."

As we walked out of the room I heard voices. I heard a deep mean voice say, "Okay kid we warned you what would happen if you didn't have the money didn't we? Well now you're about to meet my sword!"

Without really thinking about it I drew my sword and ran in the direction of the voices with Elysia chasing after me telling me to not be an idiot and not to interfere. I ran ahead anyway and saw a kid surrounded by a group of five other kids, all mean looking, with swords or spears in their hands pointed at the first one.

"Leave him alone!" I exclaimed and five heads whipped around and looked at me. Five weapons whipped towards me. Oops!


	3. Send in the Clones

Chapter 3: Send In the Clones

"So you're new around here," the biggest kid said.

"Uh, yeah I am," I replied.

"Well newbie let me let you in on a little secret," he said, "People do what I and my gang say or they get hurt. Now I'll give you one chance. Forget you ever saw us or this kid or you'll meet my sword." Now one thing you should know about me: I hate bullies, I've never been a star athlete so I spent most of middle school years being shoved around and picked on by the more athletic ones. But eventually I realized something; I could push back. I don't like fighting all that much, but I get tired of being picked on, so when I push back I push back hard. I shook my head and gave the kid on the ground a hand up. He had messy black hair and pale skin.

"I won't let you beat this kid up over something as stupid as money," I said fiercely, "I'll stick up for him, if no one else will!"

"Then die loser." So saying he charged at me with a sword which I barely managed to dodge.

_My son,_ a voice said in my mind, wait that's Tri-God's voice, _Use your power, speak the 3 names: Secondus, Thirdus, Quartus and raise your sword, Tri-Blade._

I did as Tri-God instructed and standing before me was… three of me. One wore an orange shirt, one wore a black shirt, and the last wore a purple shirt. They looked at me expectantly, waiting I realized, for orders. "Well, what are you waiting for?" I demanded, "Attack the people that were messing with this kid and me!" My clones turned and charged them wildly fighting with slashes and stabs. Four of the kids turned tail and ran but the one kid, the leader, was either really brave or really stupid because he stuck around. Then I realized why, my clones had disappeared and Elysia and the other kid were chasing after the other four. I came at him swinging Tri-Blade down towards his leg with all my strength but he swung his sword up towards me, locked our hilts, and disarmed me. He whacked me with the flat of his blade and knocked me to the ground and then stepped on my chest squeezing the wind out of me. "Newbie," he snarled, "Now's when you die." Then he slashed down at me with his sword and all I had time to think was, _If only I had Tri-Blade._ Suddenly it was in my hand, I adjusted my hands to block the attack with my sword. He stumbled backwards because the recoil put him off balance. Quickly recovering, he was coming at me again when I heard a WHAM! and he fell over with a thud. I looked up to see who had helped me and there was Elysia holding a hand out. "See why I told you not to interfere?" she teased, "Although I'll admit that took guts to stand up for a kid you don't even know. That earns you points with me."

"Yeah thanks dude," the kid I'd helped said, running up to me. "Those guys are just jerks after cash but when you don't pay, they beat you up."

"No problem," I answered, "But what's your name dude?"

"Me?" he asked, "I'm Michael Di Angelo."


	4. A Question of inheritance

Chapter 4: A Question of Inheritance

"Wait," I said, "Are you by any chance related to Nico Di Angelo?"

"Um yeah he's my dad, why?" Michael asked.

"I kinda bumped into him right before I got here."

"What?" Mike demanded, "Don't even joke about that dude!"

"Huh, what do ya mean? I met him and I'll prove it." As this was said I fished the business card out of my pocket and handed it to him.

"Here's his card," I said.

"My dad's been missing for over a month. Our trackers couldn't find him. My grandpa Hades couldn't find him. And now you're waltzing in here with his business card saying you just saw him before you arrived at camp. Was he alright? Did he say anything?:

"He said something about calling him and that he'd be home in a couple of days. And yeah he was fine."

"Weird, are you sure it was him?"

"I don't know I've never met him before but he had pale skin like you do and messy black hair like you do."

"Yeah, that's my dad alright."

"Look Michael," Elysia said, "I don't know if Chris saw your dad or not but he at least thinks he did, so we should tell Chiron."

We ran back to the room where I'd talked to Chiron and standing there was a woman yelling at Chiron.

"I don't care if you've done everything you can think of, find my husband!" she shouted.

"Ellen," Chiron said calmly, "I am doing everything in my power to locate Nico. Even the Hunters of Artemis are involved you know Thalia always cared about Nico."

They suddenly took notice of us and Chiron said, "Back already? What did you think of our orientation film young man?"

"No time for that," Michael said, "Chris thinks he saw dad!"

"What?" the woman, Ellen I guessed, asked, "Where? When? How was he?"

"The when, is right before I came to camp. The where, is in the woods within my neighborhood. As for how he was, he seemed fine to me."

"This cannot be," Chiron said, "No one's been able to find Nico, lad."

"Then what do you make of this?" I asked and handed him the business card.

"Interesting, Nico disguised his second sword as this card and entrusted it to you," Chiron said, "But why would he do that?"

"What do you mean his second swor…" I asked and then trailed off when Chiron twisted the card and it shifted into a foot long black sword.

"Oh," I muttered, "So that's what you meant. Does it always look like a business card?"

"No, it usually looks like a playing card. Nico gave it to you in that guise so that you could have a way of contacting camp. Now something tells me he didn't mean for you to keep it," Chiron said thoughtfully.

"Probably not," I agreed, "My father gave me my own sword. It's called Tri-Blade."

"Not the sword made of all three sacred metals," Chiron gasped.

"I don't know," I said, "I never really looked at it."

I pulled it out and sure enough it looked three metals fused together a bronze metal, the black metal that the sword the card turned into was made of, and a gold metal.

"That's Backbiter," snarled Ellen.

"No it's not," I said, "And while I have no idea what Backbiter is, this sword is called Tri-Blade."

"He's right," Chiron said, "Tri-Blade is comprised of the 3 sacred metals so it is not an evil weapon like Backbiter which was made of a mortal metal and an immortal one. It is one of a kind however."

"What are the three sacred metals?" I asked.

"Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron, and Imperial Gold." He didn't need to point out which metal was which, their names and appearances made it all apparent.

"If Nico gave me the sword," I said, "Then I decide who it goes to. How about you, Michael?"

"Why me?" Michael asked.

"Well it was your dad's sword," I reply, "Plus you need to be able to defend yourself, right? We don't want the gang catchin' you with your guard down again do we?"

"That's two points for giving him the sword," Elysia agreed.

"Fine, I'll take it but it need's a name," Michael said.

"What if you name it Ace?" I suggested.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"Well if it disguises itself as a playing card, then Ace suits it because it's a powerful sword and an Ace is a game changer card."

Chiron handed Michael the sword, Michael twisted it, it shrank into a playing card an ace of spades to be exact. I know this because he lifted it up and showed it to me with a wide grin on his face.

"Now you must train," Chiron said and then he mumbled something I didn't quite catch.

Apparently neither did Michael or Elysia because all three of us asked, "What was that?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," he said quickly, too quickly if you ask me.


	5. Being Toast and Time Warping

6

Chapter 5: Being Toast and Time Warping

"Alright kids split up into pairs one expert one beginner," our instructor a middle aged guy named Percy Jackson ordered. So basically a punching bag vs. trained fighter? I'm doomed. Thanks a lot father I thought you said I'd train here not get pummeled here. Maybe I'll get lucky and… never mind he paired me with Elysia and I've seen her fight, I'm toast. "I don't suppose you'll go easy on me," I said only half joking.

"Nope," she said smirking, "But if you just drop your sword, I won't have to fight you."

"Sorry," I said, "But I'm at least gonna give it a fair shot." As I said this I drew Tri-Blade and slashed at her with it. She parried my strike and used the same disarming technique on me that I'd seen her use on my brother.

I concentrated hard and thought, "Tri-Blade!" But it didn't return to my hand.

Elysia must've been reading my mind because she laughed and said, "Sorry but thanks to the power I received from Hecate, I can null out any power I know you have. Don't bother trying to copy yourself either I'm nulling that too."

If only I could backtrack a little bit and redo this fight. If only I had known about her power and that she'd disarm me. 60 seconds back, if I knew then what I know now then I could win this fight. I felt strange like I was being pulled in every direction but especially backwards. When the strange feeling faded away I was standing where I'd been at the start of the fight Tri-Blade in hand with Elysia looking at me. "Well make your move," she said, "I'm not getting any younger." I was confused how did I get Tri-Blade in my hand her powers should null out my power to summon it. Then I looked around no one was fighting. There should be the sounds of swords clanging, swishing of blades, and all the other sounds of battle but no there's nothing. Then everyone begins to fight, weird. "All right," I say, "Here's my first move and I lunge at her with my sword." She was clearly expecting me to have swiped, probably because that was how I did most of my fighting against the gang, because she barely manages to block my blow and stumbles back as a result of my force. I twist my blade so it's flat down and smash it into her sword. She drops and goes to pick it up but I point my sword at her throat and say, "Sorry but I win daughter of Thanatos and chosen of Hecate."

"How did you know that?" Elysia asks.

"Um I learned that in the dream," I lie because I really don't want her knowing about my newest power yet.

"I know you're lying," she says, "Come on, you can trust me. If not for me you'd have a big sword cut on your arm, remember?"

I really don't have any idea what to say to that because while I feel I can trust her after that fight, I barely know her and don't want her to use my newfound power against me.

"Fine," I mutter, "But swear not to tell anyone even Chiron swear it by the River Styx." I was only going out on a limb but if the Greek gods and stuff actually exist and have powers then why shouldn't the most solemn oath you can make be the same way.

She looked apprehensive but nodded, "I swear by the River Styx not to tell anyone about your power, so what is it?"

I lean over and whisper in her ear, "I can travel through time."

She looks at me incredulously, and mouths, "Are you serious?"

I nod and whisper, "I didn't even do it on purpose. I just wished I could go back and redo our fight because you had beaten me with your Hecate powers by disarming me and then suppressing my ability to copy myself and my ability to summon Tri-Blade."

"I beat you?" she asks surprised.

"Yeah," I reply, "I used a tactic that you saw coming and then you disarmed me and grabbed Tri-Blade."

"Until you were claimed I didn't really believe you were Tri-God's son," she confessed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, about nineteen years ago Tri-God tried to sire a demigod child with a mortal woman. The child was born dead with burn marks all over his body. He was brought here to Camp Halfblood and was given a funeral involving a funeral pyre. Tri-God swore he'd never have dealings with a mortal woman again."

"Well last time I checked, he didn't have dealings with my mother he just gave me power," I say in response.

"Once you were claimed I believed but if I had any doubts, your powers would've proved it for sure."

"So since you know my story, why don't you tell me yours?"

"Huh?"

"How come you have power from Hecate?" I asked.

"Look no one knows that story yet not even Chiron, I'll tell you but not now meet me at the amphitheater tonight after curfew. Bring Michael with you I have this weird feeling he needs to know too."

The rest of the day comprised of me training my abilities and Michael training his. I discovered we both can summon allies. I can summon clones and he can summon skeleton warriors called Spartus. He can summon about five at a time and they can all fight better than my clones. Also his servants don't null out after 15 minutes like mine do. His powers make him a lot more tired than mine make me however when he summoned a Spartus team for the fifteenth time he passed out. He can also do this cool thing called shadow traveling where he teleports through darkness. He dragged me off to a nearby Burger King and I had to place his order because he passed out. When he finally woke up it was time to head back to camp and meet up with Elysia. Apparently Michael was out after curfew a lot because he knew all the places to hide to avoid being spotted by the cleaning harpies and other campers. When I asked him if he knew the way to the amphitheater he answered with, "I know my way around this camp blindfolded."

"Cool we'll have to try that sometime," I joked.

"No, I seriously know my way around this place blindfolded," he said in a deadly serious tone, "Once I was cursed for a day to be stuck with a blindfold around my head and I still made my way around camp."

As he said this we reached the amphitheater and heard a voice say, "Yeah, you sure ticked of that daughter of Hecate when you dumped her."

I jumped but Michael said, "Come on Elysia. You know why I broke up with her she was cheating on me with my best friend."

Elysia, I could tell it was her voice now, replied, "Yep and that was the end of both those relationships."

"Elysia," I muttered, "I didn't come here to hear about relationship issues, I came here to find out about your story and why you have powers from Hecate."

"Fine Chris, I'll tell you. It started several years ago when I still lived with my mortal family. I had a dream when I was about eight where my father told me to come to camp. I ran from my house trying to find my way to camp I must've over shot it or something because I started in New York and wound up in Delaware."

"Wait, Delaware?"

"Yeah Delaware, why?'

"That's where I used to live right in Newark, Delaware."

"No way, Newark involves the second piece of my story! Anyway so I was traveling through the streets and reached a park when I saw a little boy be hit by a car. The car that hit him just kept going so I ran to a payphone and dialed 911. I reported the accident and stayed there and waited until the ambulance arrived. I saw people run over to him they must've been his family. Then I left. A few hours later a woman appeared to me and said, 'Elysia your act of kindness has given the gods a new champion. As such they see fit that you receive a small portion of my power since I am a Chthonic deity like your father.'

'Who are you?' I asked.

'I am Hecate, goddess of magic,' she answered, 'and you are my chosen one. Receive a small piece of my power and guard this world.' She placed her hand on my left hand and I felt a burning sensation there and when she pulled her hand away there was a star enclosed in a circle there. If you'll notice I wear a glove to conceal it because Hecate told me to claim she only gave me a small amount of power and this mark would prove she gave me a lot of power. I don't really know what she means because all I've ever been able to do is null out the powers of others."

"Maybe you just haven't learned how to use them yet," I suggest, "After all it took me until I was 16 to become aware of the power I was given. How old are you anyway?"

"I'm 17," she replied.

"So maybe Chris is right," Michael said, "I didn't learn how to summon ghosts until about a month ago and I'm just about to turn 16. Maybe there's something to Chris's age theory."

"Either way, you guys know my story now. I hope you can be trusted to keep it secret."

"I promise," Michael and I chorused.

"Okay," I said, "Now let me tell you guys my full story. When I was 7 I was hit by a car. I was playing in the park and chased a ball out into the street when a car flew by and ran me over. I was a flat line; no heart beat, no breathing, and no other signs I was alive when suddenly my heart began thumping again and my breathing started back up. My parents and even the doctors believed it was a miracle. But it wasn't it was Tri-God's power that saved me from death. Right before I arrived at camp I met Michael's father. Then I went home and found my house surrounded by police cars and fire trucks. I talked to the police and went inside and met Tri-God who explained a few things to me. Then he sent me here."

"I think we'd better head back to our cabins," Michael said.

"Yeah, you're right," I agreed.

"See you both tomorrow," Elysia said.

Michael and Elysia pointed me in the direction of the Tri-God cabin and I walked in and lay down on a cott.


	6. The Newbie Gets A Quest

Chapter 6: The Newbie Gets the Quest?

Two Weeks and a few hours later…

I'd hoped I would fit in here and I do a lot better than I do at my school anyway. Ever since the day we stood up for Michael, the gang has pretty much left the three of us alone. Whether that's because they're not used to being fought against or if they just don't want to mess with Michael now that he's got Ace, I don't know but neither Elysia, Michael, or myself have been even slightly messed with since that day. But fitting in well is starting to become a problem because everyone wants to be best buds with "the first son of the Tri-God" as they call me. And while I try to be friendly and all, I don't want a ton of friends, so I mostly just hang with Elysia and Michael.

"Did you hear that Mr. Jackson went missing last night?" Elysia asked me at the breakfast table. I know what you're thinking, but what about the rules about sitting with your cabin? Well to keep cabins with only one camper from being too lonely Chiron allowed them to invite their friends to sit with them but only 5. I usually invited Michael and Elysia to come sit with me because they're like my best friends in all of camp.

"Yeah," Michael replied, "First my dad, then Uncle Jason, and then Uncle Percy. All three Big Three demigod heroes have gone missing."

"Yes," said a familiar voice, "And I'll need to speak with you 3 in the Big House regarding this issue."

We looked up and there standing above us in centaur form was Chiron with a decidedly grim expression on his face. "What do you need us for?" I asked.

"There was a prophecy that mentioned you three. I will explain more after breakfast."

A quick breakfast later…

"Our oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, has just given us a prophecy," he said gesturing to a middle aged woman with red hair.

"Rachel if you don't mind please give them the prophecy," Ellen said.

"But of course," said Rachel, "It goes:

_The daughter of death and descendant of hell and revenge_

_Shall be led on a quest by their newest friend_

_Two lives lost to a terrible end_

_Forever lose the one named Ben_

"But wait what does it mean?" I asked.

"The daughter of death is Elysia as she is the only daughter of Thanatos (death) at camp, and the descendant of hell and revenge is Michael since his parents are children of Hades (hell) and Nemesis (revenge).. You obviously are their newest friend as you are the person they've befriended most recently," Chiron answered.

"But what about the rest?" I demanded,"_Two lives lost to a terrible end. Forever lose the one named Ben._"

"What do you mean, it's rather clear," Chiron said, "Two people will die and someone named Ben will be lost forever."

"Ben's my brother!" I shouted, "I don't want him to be lost forever!"

"And who will die?" Michael demanded, "I don't want anything to happen to me or my friends!"

"We may not have a choice," Elysia said quietly, "You can't defy fate. The question we should really be working on is, where do we go?"

Chiron replied with, "Well Chris saw Nico in Newark, Delaware did he not? It's as good a place as any to start."

"So," I said, "We hop on a plane and-"

"Ordinarily I'd agree with you," Chiron said cutting me off, "But a force powerful enough to capture all three children of the Big Three Heroes could probably knock you out of the air like you would a gnat. So you'll have to travel by land."

"Great so a day's trip just turned into a week's because none of us have a car," I said with some annoyance.

"Well the camp can drive you as far as out of town," Chiron said, "Gather your supplies and go."

The three of us split up to get various things: Michael went to get us some magical bottomless backpacks, Elysia went to get us some food, and I went to get pretty much everything else. We met up at the entrance to camp where Chiron gave us all $1,000 dollars mortal cash and 50 golden drachmas each. We piled into the van and Argus drove us out of camp.


	7. Mom Always Said Don't Talk to Strangers

Chapter 7: Mom Always Said Don't Talk To Strangers

We rode in the car for a couple hours and discussed possibilities as to what kind of person was serving Chaos. Michael guessed a clear sighted mortal. Elysia suggested a demigod. I couldn't think of any others so I jokingly suggested transfers, like me. We all had a good laugh about that one. After all I was the only straight up transfer around and I wasn't serving Chaos was I?

Argus let us off at a bus station where we could ride most of the way down to Newark. We wanted to sit together but the only remaining seats were spaced pretty far apart and we couldn't convince anyone to move so we could sit together. We finally did sit down though and since I was bored after two minutes of riding, I decided to talk to the kid sitting next to me.

"Hi," I said.

"Grrr," the kid replied.

"Sorry didn't mean to bother you," I said apologetically.

"Grrrr," the kid growled again.

_What is his problem?_ I thought.

"So transfer," he said, "You and your friends had the misfortune to come on the wrong bus. My master will reward me and my pack mates greatly for your deaths."

Right after he said this he howled a long scary howl and soon after a couple other passengers began to howl in response the passengers I realized with a chill that were sitting with my friends. I tried to jump out of the seat but he grabbed me. I watched in horror as he shifted before my eyes something huge and that looked half human and half canine. It had glowing red eyes, midnight black fur, and from what I could see of them razor sharp teeth.

"W-w-Were-Wolf!" I screamed.

"Were-Wolf? You insult me though it's probably unintentional," the were-thing said, "I assure you I am no mere Were-Wolf. No, I'm far worse, I'm a Were-Hell Hound."

_Tri-Blade!_ I thought desperately and it appeared in my hand. I slashed at the beast with my beloved sword and cut off its arm the one that held a tight grip on my shirt and it's arm disintegrated. I jumped out of my seat and ran to help Elysia who was struggling against a Were-Hell Hound. It had her arms pinned so she couldn't twist her ring and summon her sword. I jabbed at it and it released Elysia and it swiped at me saying, "Stupid Transfer!" I raised my sword to block it's claws and it bounced back. Fortunately it was stunned by the ricochet which gave Elysia time to summon her sword Phantasma and stab the wretched thing into dust. Then we turned to help Michael but saw he didn't really need. He already had drawn Ace and shifted it into sword mode and was doing a fine job of keeping his Were-Hell Hound busy. So we turned and ran to the one I'd fought earlier. It was super easy since he just had one arm. Elysia distracted him while I snuck up behind him and slashed through his head and he disintegrated.

We turned towards Michael who had the Were-Hell Hound on the ground with Ace at it's throat.

"Now talk and I might spare you. Where is my dad?" Michael demanded.

"You're going the right way, boy. But my master will see to it you never make it," the Were-Hell Hound replied.

"What master?" Michael demanded, "Do you mean Chaos? Has he broken free of his prison?"

"Ha ha!" laughed the Were-Hell Hound, "Chaos is my master's master. And no Chaos hasn't broken free but he's close yes and your father and the others will be the keys to his prison.

"Never!" Michael cried and stabbed downward with his sword

We got off at the next stop because we were worried more enemies might get on the bus and trap us there. I said, "Explain this whole Chaos thing to me. When you're talking about his prison what are you talking about? Why would the Big 3 Heroes be the keys?"

"I'll explain all I know," Michael replied, "Long ago before the gods, the titans, and even Gaea and Uranus. Chaos came into being and from Chaos came everything. After the fall of the giants Chaos rose again seeking to destroy this world and all of reality and create a new one. Of course those who lived in this reality with the gods definitely included didn't wish for this to happen so they waged war. It was a difficult fight but they fought Chaos to a standstill and sealed him away with their combined powers. The big 3: Hades (my grandfather), Poseidon, and Zeus used the most power of all each putting a lock in place that sealed Chaos's essence up."

"So I'm gonna guess that that's why a child of each of the three gods is the key," I said thoughtfully, "But why use something hard to capture like the Big 3 Heroes because I've met a couple of kids sired by one of the three of them at camp. If all it takes is a child of each god why not kidnap an untrained child instead of an expert fighter?"

"I'll explain that part," Elysia said, "You see to make the locks harder to open the Big 3 made it so you needed a very specific child of theirs to open it. You would need a child of theirs who had fought a titan and a giant and survived."

"So Michael's dad, his Uncle Percy, and his Uncle Jason all…" I trailed off.

"Yep all fought titans and giants," Michael said proudly.

"That's pretty incredible," I said, "But what could be powerful enough to capture all 3 of them if Chaos is still in his prison?"

"I don't know Chris but I do have a question for you," Elysia said.

"What?" I asked.

"How on Earth did you manage to become a son of the Tri-God?"

I hesitated because as much as I trusted Elysia and Michael I wasn't sure I was at liberty to tell them that.

_Father_, I thought, _Can I reveal this secret to my friends?_

_That is up to you_, a voice I recognized as Tri-God's answered in my mind,_ Do you trust them?_

I knew that I did so I said, "Elysia it'll take a while to tell but since we don't have anywhere we need to be right now sure I'll explain. It started 9 years ago when I was seven. I was playing in the park in my hometown when I chased a ball out into the street and was run over by a car. By the time my family had found me the ambulance had arrived because some anonymous person dialed 911 and reported the accident. There was no hope the doctors told my parents my heart had stopped and my breathing had stopped. But all of a sudden my heart began beating again and my breathing restarted. Everyone even the doctors said it was a miracle but it wasn't it was Tri-God's doing he gave me a small amount of his power and healed me."

"That's pretty incredible," Elysia said.

"Yeah, I hope you know how lucky you are," Michael agreed.

"I know but what if it's because I'm Tri-God's son that Chaos's servant took my family. I almost wish Tri-God hadn't saved me because they wouldn't be in danger now if he hadn't."

"Chris we don't know that," Elysia said, "Chaos's servant could easily have just been looking for mortals to use as slaves or something and your family happened to be handy."

"Either way if we want to save them we should get going," I said.

"Do you mean the Big 3 Heroes or your family?" Michael asked.

"Both," I replied with a half hearted smile, "Let's get going."


	8. Why I Wound Up With An Arrow In My Arm

Chapter 8: Why I Wound Up With an Arrow in My Arm

Elysia, Michael, and I were walking in the woods toward our destination when we decided we would settle down for the night after walking another half hour. We were walking when I stumbled across a fire pit. I would've fallen into the flames but Michael grabbed my arm and pulled me back. We decided to set up camp here around the fire we were just about to roll out our sleeping bags when a twelve year old girl stepped up and called out our names, "Chris, Elysia, Michael!" My friends both reacted very quickly to this but in very different ways. "Lady Artemis," Elysia said and bowed. I decided it was best to follow her example.

Michael however nearly exploded and he shouted, "What do you want Artemis you've already taken my aunt from my father are you here to take me from him to?"

"How dare you accuse my lady of such a thing!" another young female voice exclaimed.

"Oh shut up Phoebe," Michael snapped.

"Die Legacy," Phoebe shouted. I heard a twang and an arrow streaked toward Michael. I acted on impulse sticking an arm in front of his heart hoping to heck that she had aimed for it and not his head.

"Ow," I shrieked as the arrow entered my arm.

"You shot my friend," Michael shouted and then he grabbed my arm and shouted, "Revenge Redirection." The arrow shot out of my arm, which healed, and into Phoebe's arm.

"Agh," she groaned.

"Phoebe," Artemis said gently, "You kind of deserved that. If you'd killed Michael I'd've had no choice but to withdraw my blessing from you."

"But my lady he-" Phoebe said.

"Acted on his hatred of me which he inherited from his father," Artemis said cutting Phoebe off, "He can't be held accountable for that."

"Besides," Artemis continued, "I knew they were here. I came in the hopes of recruiting Elysia for the hunt."

"Lady Artemis," Elysia said, "I'm honored but I could never swear off boys." Was it my imagination or did she glance at me as she said this?

"Very well," Artemis said sounding disappointed.

Then as if it was an after thought Artemis said, "Oh and Chris I have a word of warning for you/"

"Yes Lady Artemis?" I asked.

"Be careful when making and keeping promises."

"Thank you but what do you mean?"

"I can't say," Artemis replied, "I am just the messenger this message is a gift from my brother Apollo. Phoebe let us find a new place to set up camp. These three may have this one."

"Yes milady," Phoebe responded and with one last hateful look at Michael she was gone.

"Anyone else think that's not the last time we'll see those two?" I asked.

"Me," Michael and Elysia chorused.

We cooked (and ate) some hot dogs and then we settled down for the night. Michael extinguished the fire and volunteered to take the first watch so Elysia and I climbed in our sleeping bags and drifted off to sleep.

I'm running again. I'm in a city I've never been in before. Running behind me is Elysia trying desperately to keep up. We stop in front of a building that has DOD Recording Studios etched in gold on black doors and step inside. Inside I see my brother chatting amiably with a man sitting behind a desk. I walk up behind him and listen to him talking, "So Charon can you tell me where it is?"

"Ben?" I ask incredulously.

"Hey bro sorry but I can't chat right now. Have another dream." He waved his hand and the dream changed.

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. But I've been really busy working on my Eagle Scout application so my fanfiction writing had to go on hold for a while. I've barely had time to read fanfictions let alone write them but don't worry another chapter will be up tomorrow at the latest. Please review.**


	9. If I'm Dreaming Don't Wake Me Up (Ever)

Chapter 9: If This is a Dream Don't Wake Me Up (Ever)

I'm in a ball room. It might surprise you to learn that this ball room is a place I've actually been. I've visited it once a year for the past 3 years. This is the place where my school holds its prom but why would my brother give me a dream of it since he knows how bittersweet the memory of this place is due to the events of the last time I visited. "Yo Chris," I hear a familiar voice call to me.

"Hey Rick," I reply to my best mortal friend.

"So are you excited about bringing a girl with you for the first time?" he asks.

"Wait a minute I'm here again?!" I demand incredulously.

"What do you mean Chris?"

"Nothing," I lied and then pointed and said, "Oh look a giant rat!"

He turned quickly and I ran off.

"Chris!" a different but still familiar voice called.

"Elysia?" I asked incredulously staring at the gorgeous girl who stood before me. Because instead of the t-shirt and jeans I'd always seen her in she stood in a stunning black dress which showed off her figure rather flatteringly.

"Chris," she said, "What's going on? Where are we?"

"Well," I replied, "Either my brother sent us to my 10th grade prom or we're still dreaming."

"Since he said something about having another dream, I'm guessing we're still dreaming."

"Most likely," I agreed.

"So you went to prom in 10th grade? Why were you able to come, most schools won't let kids who aren't juniors or seniors come."

"True," I agreed, "But my school is so small they let kids from every grade come all the way down to eighth."

"That's kinda cool."

"Yeah," I agreed.

The music changed from a fast dance to something slow and melodic. I got an idea.

"Elysia would you um?" I tried.

"Like to dance?" she asked and I nodded trying to keep my cheeks from turning red and then she replied, "I thought you'd never ask."

I took her hand and led her to the dance floor and my friends all turned and gave me a thumbs up with wide grins on their faces. If this was a repeat of my last dance they all thought this was my first time bringing a girl to a dance.

"I'm a terrible dancer," I warned her.

"That's alright, I'm good enough for both of us," she said smiling at me.

I put one hand on her shoulder and one hand on her waist and we swayed to the music. I'd like to say I twirled her around or something similar but I knew full well that if I tried that one or both of us would end up falling over. I almost didn't enjoy it because I was so nervous about making a mistake but eventually I relaxed as we continued to move around the dance floor. With a jolt I realized something we were the only people on the dance floor as if it had been cleared for us. I mentally shook my head confused then noticed with shock we were the only ones there. I looked at Elysia who was looking at me with some concern in her eyes probably because of my bewildered expression. My hunch was right because she asked, "Chris what's the matter?"

"I was just wondering where everyone is, they were here a minute ago," I replied.

"Chris, this is just a dream after all they wouldn't stick around if you weren't paying attention to them."

"I guess that makes sense. So how are you so good at dancing if you've never been to a school dance before?" I asked because what she'd said before was true she was an excellent dancer more than good enough to cover up my clumsiness.

"Oh just something we do at Camp Half-Blood," she replied, "Since I was about 10 we have a dance every summer before all the non-year rounders go home. By the way are you gonna be a year rounder or a summer camper?"l

I shrugged and said, "Tri-God said that I'd have to turn my back on my old life forever, so I'll probably stay year round but it'll be hard convincing my family to let me stay year round."

"So you're family cares about you a lot, huh?" she asked sounding a little jealous.

"Yeah," I agreed, "I'll miss them, but it's probably for the best y'know?"

"Chris I think we should probably wake up now," Elysia said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know just a feeling…"

"Alright," I said, "We will wake up in 3, 2, 1."


	10. The Prophecy Unfolds

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my family and friends who've inspired my characters and cheered me on. As friends go it's especially dedicated to xFullmetalSoulx who always had time to give me a review. And to xFullmetalSoulx sorry about not having it up two days ago but life got in the way. BTW: Are any of you stuck in the Super Storm? I don't have school until Wednesday, mwahaha!**

Chapter 10: The Prophecy Unfolds

"Hey Chris wake up!" a voice calls.

"Huh?" I mutter as I rub the sleep from my eyes.

I pull myself out of my sleeping bag and saw my two friends standing around the fire pit gesturing for me to come over. "Hey guys," I say, "What's up?"

"Big news!" Michael said excitedly, "My grandfather Hades said he'd send us rides to help us get to Delaware faster!"

"Wait, when did you talk to him?" I asked.

"In a dream I had last night," Mike replied.

"Cool," I said, "But why didn't he come see you in person?"

"Gods have strict rules about interacting with mortals even, no especially their family," Elysia explained.

"Oh," I said, "But then why did Tri-God come to me in person?"

"You were a special case bro," Michael said, "He had to come see you in person to bring you Tri-Blade and explain everything to you."

"Oh that makes sense," I said, "Now when will the ride get here?"

As if in answer a loud neigh came from the edge of the woods.

"Our ride?" Elysia asked.

Michael shrugged and replied, "Probably. So we should go check." We headed towards the sound and standing there as if waiting for us were three midnight black stallions.

"Your grandfather's?" I asked Michael softly.

"Yeah," he confirmed.

"So we're goings to ride these horses to Delaware?" I asked, "How will that get us there faster than hitch hiking?" One of the horses whinnied angrily at me.

"Easy boy," Michael said soothingly, "He didn't mean to be rude. He just doesn't know what you can do. Explain it to him will you Elysia?"

"Sure," Elysia said grinning at the horses, "Chris remember how Michael can travel from one place to another by a process called shadow traveling?"

"Yeah, how does that connect to this though?"

"These horses can do it to."

"So if I tell them to take us to 2903 Ogle Town Road, Newark, Delaware 19713 they'll take us to my house?" I asked.

"Yeah that's about right," Elysia confirmed.

"Okay then mount up guys," I said and we all got on a horse, "Horses take us to 2903 Ogle Town Road, Newark, Delaware 19713."

The horses began to run and all of a sudden blackness covered my eyes and cold encompassed my body and when I could see again we were sitting on the horses in front of my house. We all hopped off our horses and I lead my friends toward the place.

"Chris," Elysia said, "Are you sure we're not walking into a trap?"

"No," I replied, "How could I be? We may well be walking into a trap but I don't see us having any choice in the matter. We can't run the risk of the Big Three heroes being sacrificed to Chaos."

"Oh," Elysia said sounding nervous but determined.

"Chris," Michael said with an angry, fierce look in his eye, "You really think that my dad is danger of being sacrificed and Uncle Percy and Uncle Jason to?"

"Yeah," I replied, "I'm pretty sure but I sure wish I could tell you otherwise."

"I'm gonna find out who's trying to sacrifice them and stop them once and for all."

"If that person is the one who kidnapped my family get in line." I said only half-joking."

We had this conversation as we walked to the woods or The Place where I had last seen Michael's dad. "Here we are," I said when we arrived.

"Now what?" Elysia asked.

"We head into the woods and scout around for any sign of Michael's dad or the other two missing heroes," I replied. We walked into the woods and after about 20 minutes of walking we found a tree with a hole big enough for us to walk through.

"Chris," Michael said nervously.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"You came here all the time throughout your life, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well have you ever seen this tree before?"

"No," I replied firmly.

"Well how did it get here?"

"I have the feeling that's where your dad went and probably Mr. Jackson, Mr. Grace, and Chris's parents too," Elysia said thoughtfully.

"So we go in," I said.

"I don't see any other choice," Michael agreed.

So we went in. The inside of the tree was much larger than the tree seemed from the outside on the outside it appeared to be a large tree whereas from the inside it looked to be about the size of a small house. The only light came from torches lit with Greek fire and I could barely make out cages made of black crackling energy high above our heads. I couldn't see who was inside but I had a reasonable guess, one cage held the big three heroes and another held my family. As much as I wanted to call out to them I bit my tongue and gestured to Michael to do the same. He nodded to show he understood. We kept walking as quietly as we could manage and finally reached the back of a cave where someone in a grey and blue hoodie crouched down as if praying in front of a timer which read 600 seconds and was ticking down as I watched. "On three we charge," I mouthed and then mouthed, "One, two, three." Together with my two best friends I charged at my enemy and my enemy turned around. Seeing his face, I hesitated and seeing me hesitate so my two friends hesitated. Looking back on it I wished I had just attacked, slashed with Tri-Blade and kept on slashing but all I did was utter a single thing, "Ben?"

He didn't say anything to me; he just smiled and snapped his fingers. Out of the ground three Spartus erupted and one grabbed me, one grabbed Elysia, and one grabbed Michael. They knocked all our swords to the ground with a clang. After my friends and I were bound, weaponless, and thoroughly confused he spoke. "Hey bro," he said jeeringly, "Welcome to my hide out."

"Why have you captured us," Elysia demanded, they (Elysia and Michael) probably expected me to be asking questions but I was too shocked and too confused to ask questions.

"Oh that's a fairly simple answer," my brother replied, "You three have come to free the big three heroes and to free my parents and most likely me. But as you can see I don't need freeing and I can't have you freeing the rest of them."

"Why not?" Michael asked angrily.

"It's quite simple really," Ben said in an explanatory tone, "See to free Chaos I need 5 souls: one child of each of the big three who have a giant and a titan and survived and two mortal souls. There are other ways to free Chaos but I decided that this way was probably easiest."

"Wait you mean you're going to sacrifice your own parents?" Michael asked completely shocked.

"But of course," my brother replied.

That's when I found my voice and I shouted, "How could you Ben?"

"Oh it's easy Chris," Ben said with sudden anger, "You were always the favorite son, the star student, the Eagle Scout, and the one they were always proud of. What did that leave me, huh?"

"So you're going to sacrifice them for revenge?" I asked sadly.

"No, I'm doing it to raise Chaos. The revenge part is just an added bonus."

"Why would you want to raise Chaos?" I demanded.

"Oh that's quite simple, he'll enhance the powers I received from Tri-God."

"What?" my friends and I gasped.

"How is that even possible?" I continued.

"Since you're doomed to fail in your quest, I'll explain," Ben said, "On the day Tri-God gave you power he gave away more than he knew. A piece of every part of his power escaped him that day and fled into various mortals around you. I received the power of Hades, giving me authority over: Spartus, the dead, darkness, and the earth. There are more out there besides you and me: a transfer with the powers of Zeus and a transfer with the powers of Poseidon."

"We'll stop you!" we all shouted.

"You've already lost," Ben giggled.

"Spartus be gone," Michael and Elysia shouted as one. Before my eyes their Spartus released them disappearing down into the earth. They picked up their swords and charged my brother.

"Sorry we can't free you Chris," Michael shouted, "Our powers are somewhat restricted we can only banish Spartus that we've summoned or that are harming us we'll help you later, okay?"

Ben looks at Michael with contempt and snaps his fingers Michael disappears and then I hear Michael call from a cage, "I'm all right."

"You won't be for long," Ben chuckled, "That cage is how I will offer you to Chaos you'll be absorbed along with my parents, your father, and his two friends. Look at the timer that's how long you have until you're absorbed." We all glanced at the timer it read 300 seconds. Then while he isn't paying attention Elysia darts in front of him and swipes at him with her sword. Then Ben smashes his sword into hers, their hilts lock, and her sword is knocked to the ground. Then he slashes at her with his blade and cuts her arm leaving a deep gash. I scream out her name, "Elysia." Wait! This is just like my dream. So something was trying to warn me that my brother was the enemy. Couldn't whoever it was have been a little clearer? I had to save Elysia there was no two ways about it. _Tri-Blade_, I thought fiercely and it appeared in my hand. I slashed at the Spartus and cut its head off. It dissolved and I ran towards my brother while he was distracted with Elysia who he was trying to send into the cage by snapping his fingers, he probably didn't know that Elysia could null the powers of others as long as she knew what those powers were. I ran up to Ben and smashed the flat of my sword into him, hey even if he's evil he's still my brother I can't kill him, and he fell to the ground. I offered Elysia a hand up which she took and I pulled her up. The clock was ticking down and it now read 3 seconds.

"Crap," I muttered.

_My son_, Tri-God's voice came into my mind, _Throw your sword at a cage and those inside will be released but choose carefully as you only have time to save those in one cage._

I hate decisions like this! Only one group can be saved and the other will be sacrificed to Chaos; what do I do? All of a sudden it came to me with a terriblecertainty I must save the big three heroes and Michael. The prophecy said _two lives lost to a terrible end_. Tri-God said, "You'll have to turn your back on your old life forever." I doubt he knew why or he would have warned me but now I know what I must do. "All right father, I've made my choice. Good bye old live, good bye family," as I finished saying this I threw Tri-Blade at the cage that contained Michael and the big three heroes. The cage that contained them disintegrated and they fell to the ground in a heap. I turned to the clock 1 second left. Maybe just, just maybe I can save my family too. _Tri-Blade,_ I thought. It appeared and I threw it but just as it neared my parent's cage the timer hit 0 seconds. My parents dissolved and got sucked into Ben's sword. He suddenly seemed to awaken and then swirling his sword in a circle, which created an ebony portal which he jumped into and disappeared.


	11. Now What?

Chapter 11: Now What?

A quick shadow travel back to camp later…

"Are you okay kid?" Mr. Jackson asked.

"Yes," I said, knowing full well it was a lie but not caring to elaborate on what was bothering me.

"Chris," Michael said, "You can trust them. They won't think less of you because of who that jerk was."

"Fine," I snapped, "The kid that nabbed you three and tried to sacrifice you to Chaos is my little brother."

"What?" the big three heroes all gasped.

"I don't understand it myself," I said in answer, "Ben wasn't always the nicest kid in the world but he was never evil and corrupt enough to sacrifice people to awaken something like Chaos. He was as long as I knew him a nice kid and good person. What changed him?"

"I know," said Michael.

_Yeah right_, I thought.

But I said, "What happened to him then?"

"Did you see how his sword leaked grey smoke?"

Elysia and I nodded and I said, "But what's that got to do with anything?"

"Everything," Michael replied, "His sword was black and leaked grey smoke. Normally I would guess from the black metal it was stygian iron but since it leaked grey smoke there's only one possibility: stygian steel!"

"What?" Elysia, Mr. Di Angelo, Mr. Jackson, and Mr. Grace gasped.

But all I said was, "What's that?"

It was Elysia who answered, "Chris there are three sacred metals: Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron, and Imperial Gold. You know that, right? Well there's also a fourth though it is far harder to forge: stygian steel. It's by far the most powerful sacred metal but it can only be forged through a terrible forbidden ritual which only the gods know. As of now it is considered a closely guarded secret of the gods and only the gods or something older know how to forge it."

"But why is it such a secret?" I asked.

"Because its power comes with a price, anyone who wields a weapon forged of stygian steel for an extended period of time will become corrupted in mind and soul."

"So you're saying that somehow my brother managed to get his hands on stygian steel sword and it's corrupted him? How would he get his hands on it? If the ritual is so terrible and forbidden why would anyone teach him how to perform it," I asked in dismay.

Then I doubled over in a fit of sudden pain so intense I passed out and I collapsed to the ground in a heap.

"So you want answers do you transfer?" an unfamiliar voice said sounding amused.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Who am I?" the voice said ponderingly, "An excellent question. But I'm afraid I can't answer. You see one day I'm one person the next day I'm another. But for now consider me a benefactor. I brought you here within the reaches of your heart to give you a gift. I will hand you more power than your father did or perhaps not more than he gave you just more power in addition. This power is directly tied to your emotion."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"You'll see in due time," the voice said chuckling, "Now I'll send you back to the world of the living, we can't leave your girlfriend Elysia worrying about you, now can we?"

"She's not-" I began but then I felt an intense pain and couldn't continue what I was saying.

"Chris wake up, please!" a voice familiar and welcome to my ears said in a panic stricken voice.

"Elysia," I said.

"You're awake," she said like she couldn't believe it, "You've been out for hours do you have any idea how worried I- we were?"

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Three hours," Elysia replied and I looked at her incredulously because it felt like I'd only been out for a couple minutes.

"Elysia when exactly is the Camp Half-Blood dance?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, why do you ask?" she asked me.

"Well I was just wondering if you weren't going with anyone else, would you uh like to go with me?"

"Well someone already asked me," she replied and my heart sank.

"Oh okay, I understand," I replied my heart breaking a little more with each word.

"But I told them I was going with you," she said smiling at me.

"Wait you mean it?" I asked wondering if I was still dreaming.

"Of course," Elysia said, "I enjoyed dancing with you in our dream and if you didn't ask me I was going to ask you."

_If not for what happened a few hours ago this would be the best day of my life,_ I thought.

**A/N: Thank the super storm for two updates in two days. So what did you think? I hope you liked it. Now before you go I have a couple questions.**

**Who do you think the mysterious benefactor is? (Hint: It's not Tri-God)**

**What do you think Chris's new powers are going to be?**

**What's a good pairing name for ChrisxElysia or ElysiaxChris? I'm a guy were not exactly good at coming up with stuff like this.**


	12. Demigod Dances and Dreams

Chapter 12: Demigod Dances and Dreams

"Wait you're going to the dance with Elysia?!" Michael asked/exclaimed.

"Yeah," I confirmed, "But don't be so loud, it's really no one's business but mine and Elysia's. I only told you because you're my best friend in camp and I need some advice."

"When you say advice," Michael began, "What kind are you talking about? Girl advice?"

"Pretty much," I said, "The last time I took a girl to a dance, I really made a fool of myself."

"How so?" Michael asked.

"You promise not to laugh?" I asked.

"I promise," Mike replied.

"Okay here's what happened: I brought a girl I'd been crushing on for over a year to my school's prom. We'd gone on a couple of what I considered dates to the movies and I paid for everything. Everyone I knew that knew her was telling me she liked me. So at the end of the dance…" I trailed off.

"At the end of the dance you," Michael prompted.

"I, uh, kissed her," I said face turning red.

"So since I know you aren't the kind of guy to two time a girl I'm guessing she didn't like it?" Mike asked.

"Exactly," I said, "And now here's the second girl I seriously like who wants to come with me to a dance and I really don't want to make an idiot of myself again."

"Okay well for starters," Michael said, "I wouldn't recommend kissing Elysia at the dance. Even if it is a date it's your first one and you probably shouldn't push it."

"Yeah, I know," I agreed.

"Second I'd come dressed pretty formally if you want to impress her. I can loan you a tux if you don't have one."

"No thanks," I replied, "If you can shadow travel me back to my place I can get all the stuff I'll need. Except for someone to help me tie my bowtie, that is."

"No worries," Michael said, "I can have you there and back before anyone even notices were gone."

He grabbed my hand and I told him my house address and he took us there. Inside it smelled musty and the air was really dusty. The house reeked of rotten food.

"Yuck," I said in disgust, "I can't believe my old home is in such rough shape."

"Yeah," Michael agreed, "From what you've told me about it this is pretty bad compared to how it used to be "

"Anyway," I said, "You didn't bring me here to see how bad my house is; you brought me here so I could get some nice clothing for the dance."

"Why don't you grab all your clothing?" Michael suggested, "If you're not gonna be living here anymore, you really don't need to keep it here."

"That makes sense," I agreed so I climbed up into the attic and got a suitcase down and loaded all my stuff into it. Hanging in my closet I found my Switch Skateboarding hoodie and slipped it on.

"You skate?" Michael asked.

"Nah," I replied, "My second cousin owns Switch a skateboarding shop on Newark's Main Street and he gave me this hoodie. It's really comfortable so I often wear it. Plus me and him were real close so I wear it to show support for his shop."

"Oh, that's cool," Michael said.

"I guess I won't see him anymore though," I said sadly, "I won't be seeing any of my family anymore except maybe my traitor of a baby brother."

"Yeah," Michael agreed and then he grabbed my hand and said, "Chris let's go back to Camp Half-Blood now that we've got your stuff."

I nodded, I was encompassed in cold and darkness, and then we were there. I took my clothes to be washed and my tux to be dry cleaned, it's amazing what those Hephaestus kids can make, and then headed back to my cabin to get dressed for the dance. I put on my white dress shirt, put on my tux, and tied my bow tie. Then I pulled on my black socks and put my shoes on and tied them. I combed my hair into something that looked like I hadn't just pulled out of bed. I checked the clock in the Tri-God cabin and it read 6:25 p.m. I had told Elysia I'd pick her up at 6:30 so I ambled out of my cabin and strolled down to the Thanatos cabin. I knocked on the door and said, "Elysia, I'm here; are you ready?"

"I'll be out in a sec," I heard Elysia call from inside. Moments later the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen stepped out the door. It was Elysia, no doubt about it, but she looked even more stunning than she had in my dream. She was wearing a floor length black dress with silver accents. I don't know clothing materials all that well but if I had to guess I'd say it was made of satin. She was wearing a silver necklace with a blue sapphire and earrings that matched it with sapphires of their own. She also was wearing a silver charm bracelet that had a lightning bolt charm, a trident charm, a skull charm, and a pentacle charm. Her black hair was loosely curled in ringlets and it looked almost like she had a mane. To any boy demigods reading this you may not believe the phrase "breathtaking" is literally true, but trust me Elysia was definitely breathtaking. I couldn't even speak that was how much my breath was taken away. I finally said, "You look incredibly beautiful."

She smiled and said, "Thank you. You look really handsome."

I offered her an arm which she in turn hooked her arm into and we headed to the dance.

We eventually arrived at the Big House where the dance was taking place. They played a several fast songs which everyone danced to: Party Rock Anthem, Good Time, and others. Then Michael snagged the mike from the DJ, who was a legacy of Hermes named TJ Stoll, and said, "Well Camp Half-Blood ya'll havin' a good time tonight?" The crowd roared their yeses. "All right then. This next song goes out to my two best friends: Chris and Elysia. Hope you're having a great first date you two." The song began to play one I didn't recognize but it was slow and melodic. "Elysia, can I have this dance?" I asked.

"Of course," she smiled, "This is our date after all." We slowly moved to the music me with one arm on her waist and one in her hand and her in a similar position but the other way around. We swayed to the music and I actually managed to twirl her around without either of us tripping. After one twirl I ended holding her in my arms I'm not really sure how it happened but it felt good, it felt right. Then she leaned over and kissed me. And if you're wondering if I kissed her back, well please give me a little credit, okay? Of course I kissed her back! I'd only kissed one girl besides Elysia so I was kinda nervous what if I screwed up? But I just acted naturally kissing her and drinking in her scent. She smelled like cinnamon and her lips felt good on mine. Eventually I pulled away and we were both sorry to feel it end. She smiled at me though and said, "Wow Chris, you kiss like you mean something by it!"

I grinned hugely and replied, "I only kiss when I mean something by it."

We went back to dancing and we kept slow dancing even after the song was over. Truth be told I'm much better at slow dancing then I am at fast dancing because fast dancing is so I don't know improvisational since you can make it up as you go at least with slow dancing you can find a pattern. The dance ran til about midnight and afterwards I walked Elysia back to her cabin.

"Goodnight," I said wondering if I should kiss her or not.

But she said, "Goodnight," and stepped into her cabin and I lost my chance.

I walked back to my cabin still buzzing about the dance and about the kiss. I smiled to myself as I slipped on my pajamas and climbed in bed.

I slipped quickly into a dream. I was in an area made of swirls of color especially purple. "Son of the Tri-God, listen to me," an unfamiliar voice said.

"Hello," I said, "Who's there?"

"I am Hecate," the voice which I now recognized as female said.

"No offense intended but may I ask what you want?" I asked.

"Indeed," Hecate replied, "I want you to stay away from Elysia."

"Why?" I demanded.

"Just kidding my lad! You really should lighten up. I brought you here to give you a warning and a request."

"A warning about what?" I asked cautiously.

"Soon something will come to pass an event I can't see clearly but it will put you and if I am correct your friends in great danger."

"Oh," I said nervously and then asked, "Did you come here to tell me that?"

"That and to ask you to protect Elysia. She is my daughter in the same way you are Tri-God's son."

"I'd give my life to protect Elysia," I promised.

"I know," Hecate said, "And she would give her life to protect you. Your friend Michael would give his life to protect either one of you and you both would for him as well. The bond the three of you share is young but strong and it will only get stronger. Now wake."


	13. An Invasion

Chapter 13: An Invasion

I met up with my friends at breakfast the next morning and filled them in on the details.

"Wait you dreamed of Hecate?" Michael asked.

"Yup," I replied popping the p.

"And she warned you danger was coming?" Michael asked in confusion.

"Yes," I answered.

"And even she didn't know what that danger was," he stated.

"For the third time yes," I replied.

"Oh, Chris?" Elysia said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You said Hecate called me daughter, right?" She asked.

"That's right," I confirmed.

"But I have barely any magic at all if I'm truly her daughter why can't I channel more magic?"

"Maybe you have to train it," I offered.

"I suppose that makes sense," she agreed. "But then why can I wield a small amount of magic already?"

" I dunno," I replied, "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you're her daughter through transfer and not by blood."

"In a way that makes sense," she acknowledged. "You two should talk to Chiron."

"What are you gonna do?" I asked.

"I'm going to see if the kids in the Hecate cabin can teach me how to wield my magic better."

"All right see you later," I said giving her a peck on the cheek before she ran off towards the Hecate cabin.

Me and Michael headed off towards the Big House but asked around along the way just to make sure Chiron would be there and the people we talked to confirmed that he would be. We walked in looked around in a couple places and eventually headed downstairs to the game/council room complete with a snack bar and a ping-pong table. We found Chiron in the middle of a heated game of ping-pong with Mr. D. They swatted back and forth and the sound of the ball hitting the table and being hit by the paddle was all that could be heard. I didn't want to interrupt their game but Michael seemed to have no such qualms because he cleared his throat loudly. They turned towards us and the ball went sailing towards Mr. D's end and onto the ground of his side of the netting. Then Mr. D shouted, "Thanks a lot legacy, you cost me the game."

His eyes began to glow with purple fire but Chiron said, "Mr. D we both know you let me win as you are far more skilled than me at ping-pong."

The purple fire faded from Mr. D's eyes and he answered, "Yes of course if we'd continued the game I would've won, I want a rematch!"

"Of course Mr. D but first let's see what these two want," Chiron responded.

All eyes were on me, so I decided I'd better tell them about my dream but omit a few details. "Well," I began, "Hecate told me she sensed danger coming for me, Elysia, and Michael."

"Nothing beyond that?" Chiron asked,

"Nothing much," I said evasively because I remembered my promise to Elysia to keep her powers a secret until she said otherwise.

"If you three are the only ones in danger," Chiron said, "Then we should continue and increase your training."

"She didn't say we were the only ones in danger," I replied. "She just said it was coming for us.

SLAM! I heard the door to the room slam open and there looking panicked and out of breath was a kid I knew casually named Brian.

"Are you okay, lad?" Chiron asked sounding concerned.

"Don't worry about me," he replied, "Camp Half-Blood is under attack from an army of things I've never even seen before."

"How'd they get in?" Chiron demanded.

"No time to explain Chiron," the kid answered, "We need you out there to help us fight them off. You guys to Michael and Chris."

We ran out of the Big House as fast as our legs could carry us with Chiron's hooves clopping in the background. We were led to the entrance to camp which was surrounded by Were-Hell Hounds, Spartus, and black spirits I couldn't identify. And standing there barking out orders like a general was Ben, slashing at any campers who tried to attack him. I watched in horror as a little kid maybe 6 years old charged my brother armed with only a sword. Ben disarmed him instantly and then slashed the poor child's head off. This was too much for me to stand and I drew Tri-Blade and charged my brother despite the strong protests of Michael and Chiron. "Ben," I shouted.

"Hey big bro," he said with a grin. I swiped at him with Tri-Blade which he parried with his sword.

"Let me show you something, Chris," Ben said and then his eyes turned red.

I was no longer facing Ben I was looking at a girl lying on the ground. She had long black hair and she was bleeding horribly. I ran towards her to see if I could help and when I looked at her face a familiar pair of shadowy blue eyes stared back at me. It took me only a minute to recognize who it was, Elysia. "Elysia, are you okay?" I asked. No response. I looked in her eyes again and only saw my reflection. None of the life I'd come to expect to see their or the warm affection. She was dead. Oh my gods, she was dead.

"No, No, No," I screamed, "Not you Elysia, please, not you!"

Chris, a voice in my mind said, "She's fine this is just an illusion. Ben is showing you one of your greatest fears."

One of my greatest fears, I thought.

It's just an illusion, the voice I now recognized as Tri-God's said.

Suddenly the image fell away like a poster being torn down. Ben was raising his sword above my head about to strike. He slashed downward and I raised Tri-Blade to block the blow. Ben's sword's momentum carried it toward my sword which blocked it with a clang. The recoil knocked Ben backwards giving me time to jump back. "Since when did you have that power," I demanded.

"Since about two minutes ago when I killed a son of Phobos with Siphon," he replied.

"Siphon?" I asked confused.

"My sword," Ben replied.

"Why did you betray me, Ben?" I asked sadly.

"I didn't betray you bro. In fact I did you a favor."

"You killed our parents, how is that doing me a favor?" I demanded.

"I gave you the opportunity to break away from the normal life you'd been bound to for so long. I let Nico di Angelo escape, so that you'd meet him. That was the moment when you began a process I started long ago, morphing into something better than you were then."

"Even if you did it for me, and we both know you didn't, I still can't forgive you for murdering our parents especially to raise something like Chaos."

"I'm leaving," Ben said, "I've accomplished what I came here to do drink up more power from demigods."

"I won't let you escape," I snarled but then everything went black and when I could see again he was gone.

I looked around all the attacking monsters had vanished as well but there were tons of wounded demigods lying on the ground. It was mid-afternoon, and when Michael asked me if I needed any healing. I told him I was fine and that I was worn out from the fight and needed to take a nap. When I got into my cabin I locked the door and broke down crying. This is all my fault, if I had never been saved those 9 years ago then my brother wouldn't have any power and he wouldn't be a tool of evil today.

About half an hour later I heard a knock at the door and then someone fiddling with the door knob. "Hello?" I asked.

"Chris it's me, Elysia," a familiar and usually welcome voice said. "Come out I need to talk to you."

"Uh, just a sec," I said. I slipped on my Switch hoodie and unlocked the door.

"Hey there," Elysia said after I opened the door.

"Hey," I said in turn, "Whatcha need?"

"Chris," Elysia began. "I- I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" I asked fearing the worst.

"You can't hold yourself accountable for your brother's actions."

"Wait how did you know I blamed myself for it?" I asked.

"I know you well enough to know that you'd wish Tri-God hadn't saved you and that you think if he hadn't saved you your brother wouldn't be evil and your parents would still be alive."

"Yeah," I acknowledged, "You're right."

"But you don't know that Chris you don't know how Ben got his sword of stygian steel or whether or not he would've gotten it even if he hadn't become a transfer of Tri-God with the power of Hades."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"You have to forgive yourself. No one else blames you," Elysia said gently.

"I have to get revenge for my parents," I stated.

"I know," she whispered.

"But when I'm around you that pain I felt at my brother's betrayal fades away at least in part," I told her.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"I'm not sure but if being around you helps me let go then I want to keep being around you if you'll let me."

"Chris, I'll always stand by your side as long as you want me to."

"Good," I said, "You have no idea how that makes me feel."

"I think I do," she whispers and then for the second time she leans down and kisses me. I kissed her back good and my heart was beating out of control and she wasn't looking at anything but me and I wasn't looking at anything but her my dark brown eyes locked with her shadowy blue eyes and it was so intensely.


	14. Playing Match Maker for Michael

**A/N: Hello everyone. To xfullmetalsoulx: sorry about the long wait. To Deranged Shadow Fangirl: hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

Chapter 14: Playing Match Maker for Michael

…Two weeks later…

RING! RING! I hate my alarm clock! But I don't dare press the snooze button the last time I tried that it turned out that TJ and Matt Stoll (TJ's cousin) had rigged it to shoot up thumb tacks when I pressed it down. I got back at them later by switching their celestial bronze swords with rubber ones. I asked Elysia to put a glamour on the rubber swords to make them look like their regular swords and a spell to make them just as heavy. Then me and Michael challenged them to a sword fighting match. The looks on their faces were priceless when we sliced their "swords" in two. Then when they realized that their swords were fakes and demanded to know where they were, I told them that if they wanted their swords back they'd have to pay me 10 golden drachmas each. They did and I returned their swords.

But anyway it was time to get up and head to breakfast after all Michael and Elysia would be waiting. I ran towards the dining pavilion and tripped over a root and fell on my face with a crash. "Ow," I mumbled.

"Need some help?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Uh yeah if you don't mind," I replied.

"Sure, no problem," the voice replied sounding closer and masculine.

I looked up at an unfamiliar boy who reached down a hand and a pulled me up to my feet.

"Thanks dude," I said and then asked, "By the way dude, what's your name?"

"I'm Jimmy, Jimmy Stein," he replied.

"Nice to meet you Jimmy and thanks for the hand up," I said.

"No problem man, anything for the guy who saved the big three heroes."

"Yeah that was me," I said sadly and turned to go, "Look I've gotta go. Talk to you later?"

"Sure son of the Tri-God, I'll speak to you later," he said in a different voice.

I turned around and when I looked again he was running in the opposite direction. I shrugged even though I felt nervous like I'd heard the voice his had changed to before and didn't like who it'd come from. I ran towards the dining pavilion and stepped up to the Tri-God table.

"Hey guys," I said to my two friends who were waiting for me.

"Hey Chris," Elysia greeted.

"Hey man," said Michael.

"What's going on and why are you late?" Elysia asked.

"Tripped on my way here and I met a kid named Jimmy Stein," I replied.

"Jimmy Stein?" Michael demanded suddenly sounding angry.

"Yeah, Why?" I asked in confusion.

"He's the jerk that my ex cheated on me with a year ago," Michael replied sounding a mix of sadness, regret, and anger.

"Dude, I'm sorry," I said apologetically, "I never would've brought him up if I'd known."

"I know man," he replied, "Look it's not your fault. It's my fault for falling for a girl who would do that to me."

"What was her name? Tell me, and I'll make her sorry."

"Her name was-"

"My name is Jasmine Black," said an unfamiliar voice. I looked up and standing there was a slightly pretty looking girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

"You!" Michael snapped as he stood up and unsheathed his sword.

"Oh Mikey," she said stepping closer to him, "I've missed you so much!"

He pointed his sword at her and said with venom, "Go away! I hate you for betraying me like that especially with my best friend. I'll never forgive you."

"Michael just let me explain," Jasmine pleaded.

"Fine, explain to my friends," Michael said, "They can tell me whatever you say, later that is." After he said this he stormed off to the woods.

"Okay, start talking Black," I said venomously, "What's so important that you had to interrupt our morning to come here and bug Michael?"

"I know what Michael thinks but I didn't mean to cheat on him," Jasmine cried. "I love him!"

"Okay," Elysia said in a kinder tone than I was using, "Then how exactly did you end up kissing with Jimmy Stein a year ago?"

"I don't really know but one minute we were talking then all of a sudden I felt full of something and I kissed him and he kissed me. And then Michael was running up to me screaming that it was over between the two of us and it was as if someone controlling and I cast a spell on him to be blindfolded for 24 hours," she said all this in a rush.

"Easy, can you do something for me?" Elysia asked.

"Anything if you think it'll help me show Michael how I really feel," Jasmine said.

"Describe what the fullness felt like," Elysia ordered but gently.

"It was like everything that made me was being pushed into a corner and someone else was taking the reins of my body."

"Did Jimmy report feeling the same way?"

"No, that's what's really weird; he played it off like we'd been together for a while and while he played it off like he felt immensely guilty for betraying Michael like that, we never had been together before that day. Not that we were really together that day or ever," Jasmine replied.

"It sounds like you were possessed, Jasmine, and that Jimmy either seized the opportunity or had a hand in what happened," Elysia said thoughtfully.

"You know what?" I said, "I'm still not sure I believe you Jasmine, so I'll offer you a deal: If you can swear on the River Styx that everything you said was true I'll do everything in my power to make Jimmy pay and get you back together with Michael."

"I swear on the River Styx everything I just said was true," Jasmine said solemnly and in the distance thunder boomed.

"I'm sorry I doubted you but I had to make sure you were telling the truth," I said apologeticly.

"Its fine," Jasmine assured me, "But now you'll hold up your end of the bargain, right?"

"Of course," I replied, "First things first: find Jimmy and find out if he just took advantage of the situation or if he engineered it."

…A quick search for a jerk later…

"Okay Jimmy, start talking," I ordered.

"What are you talking about son of the Tri-God?" he asked in that same weird voice.

"My clones and friends have you surrounded," I said gesturing to the lot of them (Michael was back with us by this time and more willing to listen to Jasmine now that she'd given a solemn oath about the truth of what she said).

"If you don't start talking Chris will tell one of his clones to slash you," Michael said.

"Ha!" laughed Jimmy, "I bet his clones couldn't damage a twig after all they're just energy."

"Oh yeah, watch this," I retorted and I picked up a rock and tossed it at one of my clones which sliced it in two with its sword.

"Now you're going to talk about what happened that day and you're going to tell the truth this time."

"Fine," he said with a yawn, "I'd had a crush on her for such a long time and the night before, I dreamed of a man who said he'd make all my wishes come true if I did one thing."

"Which was?" Michael demanded.

"All I had to do was break you two up," Jimmy smirked, "And the best part is it worked. I got everything I wanted, except two small things."  
"And those things were?" Michael asked angrily.

"Her," he said gesturing to Jasmine.

"What was the second thing?" I asked

"Michael's death," he shouted and then charged at Michael with his sword drawn.

"Clones protect him," I ordered. My clones leapt in front of Michael and pointed their swords at Jimmy.

"Let me guess," I said, "You serve Chaos?"

"If you're smart enough to know that then you should know what's gonna happen next," he replied. He swiped his sword at my clones and said in a commanding tone, "Begone!"

They disappeared and I felt pain writhe through me. "Augh, OW!" I screamed.

My friends and Jasmine rushed to me to see if I was alright. While they were distracted Jimmy ran off.

"AGH! OW! MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed, you may be wondering what was wrong with me, well I felt like I was being torn apart into little pieces and that some part of me was gone for good."

"Chris," Elysia said soothingly, "You're okay. Please calm down."

"Uh- um," I said, "You're right. But he banished my clones. I think they're gone for good."

"Chris," Elysia said trying to calm me down, "He can't have that much power; just try copying yourself now."

I tried and tried but all I got was pain.

"They're gone," I said miserably, "One of my only powers gone for good."

"Chris we'll find a way to get them back, I promise," Michael said.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Also I have a question how should Chris get his clones back: should Elysia devise some kind of spell or should they quest for them? Haven't made up my mind yet and I want your input.**


	15. My True Power and My New Power

Chapter 15: My True Power and My New Power

**A/N: Hey everybody sorry about the long wait but between a busy life, being a good friend, school, boy scouts, and being a loyal reader and reviewer I haven't had any time to write I hope this extra long chapter makes up for it. Oh and to narisadar if you like this chapter could you please review? I only have two loyal reviewers and a third would be greatly valued you can ask anyone who's reviewed this story I always give a PM responding to the review and giving my thanks.**

"Vόστος, νόστος to Christopher," Elysia and Jasmine chanted in unison while resting their hands on my shoulder. Elysia then dipped her κύλιξ in the boiling cauldron which emitted purple steam and handed it to me and whispered, "Drink the Νηπενθές, Chris it will give you back what you've lost."

I nodded and said, "Yes." I raised the κύλιξ and tipped it back drinking it all down. It tasted sweet at first but then it turned sour and finally it began burning in my throat. I wanted to spit it out but I knew how long and hard Elysia and Jasmine had worked to prepare this ritual for me and that this could be my only chance to reclaim my duplicates. So I swallowed it all drinking it down and then suddenly feeling as though I had regained a part of myself that had been missing.

Elysia stopped chanting and turned to me and said, "Chris try duplicating yourself now."

I nodded and shouted the three necessary words, "Primus, Secondus, Thirdus!"

Standing there looking back at me were my three duplicates which caused me to smile and then say to them, "You are dismissed."

Elysia gave me a huge grin and said, "It worked!"

Jasmine said, "Of course it worked, after all you've been training hard and you majorly cared about this. I'd honestly say that you're powers of magic now rival mine."

"Wow really?" Elysia asked.

"Yeah and you're sword play skills are way better," I said half joking and half serious.

"You know I prefer fighting with my enchanted staff," Jasmine said.

"Yeah I know," I agreed, "I was just kidding."

"Well guys are you ready for capture the flag tonight?" A familiar voice asked.

"Michael, hey dude," I said grinning, "Yeah I'm so ready let's give it to the Romans but which team will the Graces be playing on?"

"Well normally they play on the Roman team when the Romans are here but this time they'll be playing on our team as kind of a thank you gift for you saving their dad when they couldn't," Michael replied.

"Cool," I said happily.

"Okay let's get our gear ready," Elysia suggested.

… About 3 hours later …

"All right is everyone acquainted with the plan?" I asked as co-captain of the Greek team, I had to make sure everyone was acquainted with the plan."

"Basically," John Grace (legacy of Jupiter and Aphrodite A/N: Sorry to any Jeyna fans out there but I am a proud Jasper shipper) said, "My sister and I will distract the other side by using our charmspeak to make them do stupid things and to make them drop their weapons while you guys run past and nab the flag. Is that about right?"

"Yeah pretty much," I agreed, there was more to the plan but only Elysia, Michael, Jasmine, and me were privy to it.

The conch horn was blown and the games began.

"Hi there!" Reyna Grace said to a guy whose thrust I'd barely dodged, "Would you kindly sing I'm a Little Teapot and do the appropriate hand motions?"

"Well," the guy said, "I'd love to but you see…"

CLANG!

"Huh?" the guy mumbled as he saw his sword tumbling to the ground.

"Next time flirt after you've beaten me," I suggested.

"Primus, Secondus, Thirdus," I said holding Tri-Blade high up.

My duplicates appeared, now it's time for part two of our plan.

"Duplicates take on my exact likeness," I commanded.

And they did, all the way from the unruliness of my hair to the stains on my shoes. "Scatter in different directions," I ordered, "Fight any Romans you come across."

I was running and running and soon enough I came across the Romans' flag and it was totally unguarded to.

"Yes," I said grinning and reached for the flag.

"Hold it right there," a voice said from behind me.

"Uh-oh," I thought slowly turning around but still inching my right hand closer to the flag. An arrow whizzed past my right hand which I quickly dropped to my side.

"Okay I give," I said fully turning to face the person in front of me.

Staring back at me was a boy maybe 15 years old with an arrow notched aiming it at my throat.

"Uh maybe we can talk about this," I said nervously.\

"I don't think so _Transfer_," he said putting all his loathing into the last word.

"I can tell from your tone you don't like me and my kind," I said as calmly as I could manage.

"No," he agreed, "I don't much care for you and your kind. After I eliminate you I will go after your precious girlfriend Elysia and your friend Michael too. You and your too friends have cost my masters dearly. It's about time you paid for that."

"Wait by 'masters' do you mean…" I trailed off lost in worries.

"Yes that's right," he confirmed, "I mean Ben and Chaos."

"Are you a fool?" I demanded, "Don't you know your master Ben is a transfer himself?"

"Impossible," he snapped, "I've seen what Master Ben can do he has far too much power to be a lowly transfer like you are. Now die!' And as he said this he notched an arrow and sent it spiraling towards me."

I raised my sword to block it but realized it was blazing with magical energy. Only one thing I could think to do, rewind time, I'd only done this once before and then it was more or less an accident but here goes. "Father hear my plea," I thought to myself, "Please Tri-God let me rewind time to before this boy appeared!"

I felt like I was being pulled in all directions but more strongly backwards than any other direction. Just like the first time I was standing ready in the same position I stood in moments before. I slowly turned around and there staring at me was the boy.

"How'd you know I was here?" he asked me.

"Trade secret," I replied, "Oh and to give me a hand in stopping you appear my duplicates."

"You'll never defeat him on your own," a voice whispered in my head, "Use the power I gave you."

Wait, that's the mysterious benefactor's voice.

"Fine," I thought back, "Tell me what to do."

"Focus all the rage you feel towards your brother into one of your duplicates. Make sure it's standing in front of your opponent."

"Fine," I agreed, "I'll try that."

"Duplicate number 3," I ordered, "Stand in front of that boy. Now take this all my rage at your so called master will be channeled into this duplicate see my power."

No sooner had I said this then my duplicate exploded taking my opponent with it knocking him back twenty feet into a rock. I run up to him to see if he's alright because even though were enemies there's no reason to annihilate him. But when I look down at him and into his eyes I see none of the previous malice there or anything he's dead. Oh gods I just killed someone.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Surprised that Chris took a human life? Believe me it was an accident! How will Chris deal with the blood on his hands? How will the Romans react to Chris killing one of their own? Who is the mysterious benefactor? All these questions and more will be answered in upcoming chapters.**


	16. The Roman Camp Wants You

Chapter 16: The Roman Camp Wants You

"You killed the centurion of the 1st cohort," Elysia said, "This is bad."

"Well yeah," I agreed, "I took a life which is something I never intended to do."

"Let me through," an unfamiliar voice snapped.

"Who are you?" I asked turning around.

"Eric Zhang," he replied, "Now tell me why'd you kill my camp mate?"

"I-I didn't mean too," I said guiltily, "But anyway here's what happened. I had an arrow notched at my throat and the voice of the one who granted me power the most recently came into my mind telling me what to do. I concentrated all my rage and hate towards my brother into one of my clones and it blew up and killed him."

"Who gave you power?" Eric asked.

"Well two beings did," I replied, "One was Tri-God and the other one well I don't know."

"Tell me you at least know what powers he/she gave you," Elysia said.

"I have no idea at all," I admitted sheepishly.

"So you have powers that could emerge at any time and no idea what they do?" Eric asked.

"Pretty much," I confirmed.

"Then as a member of Camp Jupiter I issue this request: Come train at my camp."

"I have a few conditions," I said cautiously.

"Which are?" Eric asked.

"Three things: 1) When the time comes you and your camp will stand behind me against my brother and Chaos, 2) I can leave at any time, and 3) if they wish my friends can accompany me there."

"I have a problem with the second condition," Eric said calmly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Mostly because when you join up you must work with us for 5 years."

"What?!" I demanded.

"Standard procedure demigods, legacies, and now I guess transfers must all serve the legion for five years no one is exempt from this," he said in a much calmer tone than I was using.

"And if I refuse to go along with your big plan?" I asked hesitantly.

"You will not be forced to do anything but this would be the perfect opportunity to master your new powers."

"Fine, I'll go," I replied.

"We're going to," chorused Elysia, Michael, and Jasmine.

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter and long wait. I'm about to start working on the next chapter which will hopefully be longer. Everyone reading this please drop a review it would mean a lot to me.**


End file.
